1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a universal serial bus (USB) signal test device.
2. Description of Related Art
In USB signal integrity testing, according to test standards, a test signal should be transmitted six times. Typically, five USB hubs and an auxiliary test device are used to transmit the test signal for six times. However, all devices are manually connected in this testing method, which is inconvenient and easily causes error.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.